WIWT1 Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais en tête?
by Aesalys
Summary: What I Was Thinking part 1. Traduction de la fic de Ms-Figg. Hermione est auditrice libre du cours de potions de cinquième année mais est visiblement en train de rêvasser. Snape n'a aucun scrupule à jeter un coup d'oeil illicite dans ses pensée. Hmm. Tiens, tiens, Miss Granger... Venez voter!
1. Le coup d'oeil

Bonjour ! Voici la Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais en tête (What I was Thinking, part 1), une des trois fics que je voulais entamer rapidement. Le principe est le même que sur les deux autres : vous lisez les trois, vous choisissez ce qui vous dit le plus (une seule, ou vos deux préférées) en me l'indiquant en review sur la fic en question ^^ Dans tous les cas je vais poster les trois séries mais celle choisie aura un chapitre par semaine (les autres seront en fonction du temps que j'ai ^^) J'hésite à donner le nombre de chapitre de chacune, ça risque d'influencer…

.

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 1 ~ Le coup d'œil

.

_« Vos yeux. Aussi noirs qu'un péché. Aussi noirs qu'un péché. Aussi noirs que la plus profonde forêt canopée des plaisirs interdits. Votre voix. Du feu couvant sous la soie, grondant comme une éruption primale avec sa promesse de destruction totale. Je les veux tous ensemble me ravager, tes yeux, ta voix. Je veux que tes doigts superbes pressent ma peau. Touche-moi, Severus. Attise mes émotions doucement mais sûrement. Je suis une potion volatile qui a besoin d'un maître pour la distiller. »_

Severus interrompit ses tours autour de la classe de potions, ses robes noires volant en tous sens. Son visage se tourna soudainement vers la jeune femme aux cheveux ébouriffés qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure d'un air absent et il remarqua immédiatement cet état de fait.

« Miss Granger ! Pensez-vous que je ne parle que pour m'entendre le faire ? Je me rends compte que votre auditorat sur cette classe de 5e année est purement volontaire, mais s'il vous faut tant m'imposer votre présence une heure supplémentaire par jour, vous pourriez au moins prétendre être intéressée par ce que j'ai à dire. »

Hermione se lança à toute vitesse, comme sur l'effet d'un sort.

« Oh, je suis désolée, Professeur… Monsieur ! » haleta-t-elle d'un ton plutôt coupable tout en gigotant sur sa chaise, une rougeur envahissant son visage.

« De ça, il n'y a aucun doute, Miss Granger. Je ne sais pas quelle nuée d'idioties vous occupe actuellement, mais je vous suggère de retourner sur notre terra firma et d'être attentive ! Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir rêvassé pendant mon cours ! »

Hermione se renfrogna en entendant la perte de points, mais ne dit rien. Elle avait vraiment été surprise la tête dans les nuages, et la perte de points n'était pas franchement surprenante. Déduire des points à Gryffondor était un des passe-temps favoris de Snape. Elle savait que le fait qu'il tentait de la provoquer n'était qu'une belle cerise sur son gâteau. Dieu merci, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête.

S'accordant intérieurement un sourire satisfait, le Maître des Potions rejoignit à grands pas le tableau noir et y écrivit trois noms de potions en les faisant crisser. Plusieurs élèves grincèrent des dents alors que la craie criait atrocement contre ses longs doigts. Il aurait très bien pu écrire sa liste d'un geste de la main s'il l'avait souhaité, mais quel plaisir en aurait-il tiré ? Faire crisser des dents était une autre torsion aux méthodes mondaines, et un excellent moyen de s'assurer que les crétins lui soient attentifs.

Il s'adressa à la classe.

« Interrogation surprise. Vous écrirez les ingrédients de ces trois potions et les étapes de concoction en découlant, puis vous retournerez vos parchemins en fin de cours pour être notés. Les parchemins incomplets recevront de mauvaises notes. Commencez. »

Accompagnées de grognements, les plumes commencèrent à gratter à toute vitesse.

Severus rejoignit à grands pas son bureau, s'assit et commença à noter les devoirs remis la veille. Ou au moins à le faire croire. En réalité, il lorgnait du coté du début de monologue intérieur de Miss Granger. D'après son expression distante, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sonder un peu son esprit. La brillante sorcière née moldue menait souvent des monologues intérieurs, pensant associations et triangulations, lesquelles étaient au minimum impressionnantes. Si le pouvoir de son esprit avait pu être converti, il aurait fourni assez d'énergie pour illuminer le château dans son entier, voire plus.

Pour Severus, écouter ses pensées était souvent l'équivalent de manger un excellent chocolat lorsqu'il était abattu. Cela le reboostait de savoir que l'intelligence et la liberté de pensée régnait au moins sur un esprit dans sa classe, spécialement quand il avait eu une journée difficile à se dépatouiller d'esprits bourbeux, médiocres, vides et incapables de s'accrocher à la plus petite touche d'intelligence, sans qu'il n'y ajoute les crocs de son sarcasme, de ses traitements et punitions.

Mais ce développement était totalement inattendu, totalement flatteur, et, s'il osait l'admettre… Totalement excitant. Il plissa légèrement ses yeux, et étudia Hermione de derrière ses cils. Griffonnant ses réponses, elle était très loin de cette je-sais-tout ébouriffée et à grandes dents qui s'était précipitée dans la Grande Salle et sa salle de classe sept ans plus tôt. Il avait été soulagé qu'elle ait été envoyée à Gryffondor, ignorant de sa condition de Née-Moldue. Un regard sur son expression avide lui avait immédiatement dit qu'elle serait une charge insupportable, et McGonagall était toute désignée à la tâche. Mais plus tard, quand il avait eu un avant goût de son esprit vif et de son désir d'apprendre, il avait été convaincu qu'elle aurait été un excellent ajout à la maison Serpentard.

Elle n'était plus une enfant. Un peu dodue à l'arrivée, son gras de l'enfance s'était assez sainement réparti sur sa silhouette. Même ses robes ne pouvaient plus totalement camoufler ses amples courbes. Elle avait grandi et s'était arrondie de manière adéquate. Même si, au premier regard, ses cheveux semblaient toujours ébouriffés, ils s'étaient allongés en une douce masse de boucles brunes qui dépassaient ses épaules en une cascade de mèches brillantes. Plus plaisant encore, son besoin de montrer l'étendue de sa connaissance s'était tempéré avec les années. Elle savait à présent se conformer aux attentes scolaires malgré son tempérament. Elle ne ressentait plus le besoin de répondre à toutes les questions et toutes celles qu'elle émettait étaient bien pensées et intelligentes. Sans parler du défi qu'elles représentaient.

Severus trouvait que l'intelligence donnait de l'attrait à une femme. Il trouvait le défi totalement enivrant. Ajoutés à ce corps et ce visage suffisamment doux pour que velours semble rêche, et l'emballage était prêt à être défait. Un instant, Severus imagina Hermione allongée nue dans son baldaquin, les cheveux sauvagement éparpillés, le regard sensuel, les lèvres tendues et un nœud de cadeau de Noël serré à mi-hauteur.

« Merlin » marmonna-t-il alors que son membre réagissait délicieusement sous ses robes. Il était temps d'éviter cela en classe. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et réalisa qu'Hermione le regardait à présent directement.

« Voulez-vous que je vous apporte de l'eau, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non » gronda-t-il en retournant aux parchemins à noter restant devant lui.

« Puis-je vous offrir autre chose ? » insista-t-elle, sans se rendre compte du ronronnement rauque et suggestif qu'était devenu sa voix alors qu'elle avait adressé sa question au Maître des Potions.

Plusieurs têtes se levèrent, abasourdies, pour fixer Hermione comme si elle s'était plongée elle-même dans un baril de pus de bubobulbs. Le soudain silence des plumes permit au doux écho de revenir plus fort à ses oreilles. Snape fut presque lui-même choqué du timbre de sa voix, et tenta rapidement de se recomposer avant que qui que ce soit remarque sa réaction.

« Quoi ?! » tenta-t-il de croasser, douloureusement conscient de ses robes légèrement tendues. Par chance son bureau lui procurait une planque adéquate. Hermione rougit.

« Je veux parler d'un peu de jus de citrouille, ou peut-être de l'eau fraîche… » Sa voix s'éteignit lorsque les yeux sombres du Professeur semblèrent couver un instant les siens. Elle sentit l'intérieur de son corps se resserrer, et un peu d'humidité réchauffer l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis, aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient enflammés, les yeux de Snape redevinrent à nouveau insondables. Il se pencha sur son bureau, un rictus se formant surs ses traits acérés.

« Miss Granger, je n'ai aucune envie de jus de citrouille, d'eau fraîche ou de n'importe quelle autre libation. Ce que j'apprécierais, en revanche, serait de pouvoir noter ses papiers en paix. Je vous suggère de cesser d'interrompre mon cours pour vous concentrer sur vos notes d'auditrice libre plutôt que sur mon envie de boire. Ai-je été claire ou dois-je invoquer un sonorus pour être certain que vous ayez parfaitement entendu le mot « NON » ?

-Non, monsieur » répondit-elle docilement.

« Bien. »

Severus retourna à ses notations, la plume rouge glissant d'un bout à l'autre des pages, presque sauvagement. Dans son esprit, pourtant, il continuait leur petit dialogue.

« Ce que j'aimerais, Miss Granger, serait répondre à votre invitation si nostalgique qu'elle en devient presque poétique, et venir frapper à votre porte avec cette réalité solide comme un roc, pour vous montrer ce que signifie désirer un ex-mangemort, et de plus maître de la 'rumba horizontale'. Vous découvrirez que je n' 'attise' pas 'doucement', ma petite lionne. Pas 'doucement' du tout.

_._

oOoOoOo

_._

Note de Ms-Figg: C'est ma première histoire en PWP ou en Potterverse. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci d'avoir lu.

.

Note d'Aë: J'avais traduis celui-ci depuis un moment sur mon fameux carnet, avec une mise au propre complète deux-trois bons mois après (soirée du 10 au 11 août).

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Hum elle commence bien cette fic ! J'ai affiché quelques sourires ironiques en lisant ce premier chapitre. Comme toujours c'est très plaisant à suivre, et Aë fait toujours un aussi bon boulot de traduction :-)

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Cette fic commence très bien à mon goût. J'aime ce Severus ironique et acéré ^^ J'ai hâte de voir ce que cette histoire va donner.

Ce qui est bien avec Ms-Figg, c'est que dès le premier chapitre, elle nous met dans l'ambiance et donne envie de lire la suite. Y a pas à dire elle est vraiment douée... merci Aë de nous l'avoir fait découvrir en français ^^ et j'en profite pour saluer ton excellent travail de traduction une énième fois...

.

Aë : Merci ^^ La première partie ne compte 'que' 11 chapitres, la série totale (9 partie) en comptant 180 et quelques ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Je me rends compte que votre auditorat sur cette classe de 5e année est purement volontaire, mais s'il vous faut tant m'imposer votre présence une heure supplémentaire par jour, vous pourriez au moins prétendre être intéressée par ce que j'ai à dire. » **(Je l'adore quand il est comme ça ^^)**Aë : Je saiiis ^^

.

Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir rêvassé pendant mon cours ! » **(Perso, comme je sais qu'une certaine traductrice aime ça, j'aurai ajouté la fessée, mais bon, c'est lui qui voit... XD)** Aë : Nope. La fessée doit se faire dans un contexte adéquat ^^ En public, très peu pour moi XD

.

S'accordant intérieurement un sourire satisfait, le Maître des Potions rejoignit à grands pas le tableau noir et y écrivit trois noms de potions en les faisant crisser. _(Ah non quelle horreur. Brrr je déteste ce bruit ! Même écrit ça me donne des frissons !)_Plusieurs élèves grincèrent des dents alors que la craie criait atrocement contre ses longs doigts. **(je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui va crier sous ses longs doigts XD)**Aë : Tu parles de moi ? Dis moi que tu parles de moi XD Il aurait très bien pu écrire sa liste d'un geste de la main s'il l'avait souhaité, mais quel plaisir en aurait-il tiré ? **(En effet, je vous le demande... ^^)**Faire crisser des dents était une autre torsion aux méthodes mondaines, et un excellent moyen de s'assurer que les crétins lui soient attentifs.

.

Si le pouvoir de son esprit avait pu être converti, il aurait fourni assez d'énergie pour illuminer le château dans son entier, voire plus. _(Hé ben, rien que ça !)_ **(c'est excellent XD)**

.

Un instant, Severus imagina Hermione allongée nue dans son baldaquin, les cheveux sauvagement éparpillés, le regard sensuel, les lèvres tendues et un nœud de cadeau de Noël serré à mi-hauteur. **(Moi, c'est Severus que je voudrais voir comme ça sur mon lit, mais sans le nœud, hein... faut surtout rien cacher XD) **Aë : Si tu es trèèèèèèèèèèès gentille j'entraîne ton homme au rôle, avec apprentissage de l'accent et de la posture adéquate ^^ (Cette phrase peut être prise à double sens ce qui n'est absolument pas le but. Promis. Chez les vrais messieurs je ne regarde que mon mari et son joli popotin ^^

« Merlin » marmonna-t-il alors que son membre réagissait délicieusement sous ses robes. _(Quelle idée aussi d'avoir de telles pensées pendant les cours. Severus franchement !)_Il était temps d'éviter cela en classe. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et réalisa qu'Hermione le regardait à présent directement.

« Voulez-vous que je vous apporte de l'eau, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle. _(Lèche-botte ^^)_

« Non » gronda-t-il en retournant aux parchemins à noter restant devant lui.

« Puis-je vous offrir autre chose ? » insista-t-elle, sans se rendre compte du ronronnement rauque et suggestif qu'était devenu sa voix alors qu'elle avait adressé sa question au Maître des Potions._ (Hum, moi je vois ce que tu peux lui offrir d'autre ^^)_

.

pour vous montrer ce que signifie désirer un ex-mangemort, et de plus maître de la 'rumba horizontale'. **(Je la connaissais pas celle-là XD)** Vous découvrirez que je n' 'attise' pas 'doucement', ma petite lionne. Pas 'doucement' du tout. (Si jamais elle décline l'offre, je suis preneuse moi ! :D) ** ( Inutile de préciser que je viens de baver sur mon clavier ^^)** Aë : Je t'ai déjà dit de protéger ton clavier avant de lire mes traductions ^^ 


	2. Il y a quelque chose de pourri au

Note d'Aësälys : Salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre est bien attendu ^^ la métamorphose arrive la semaine prochaine (j'ai manqué de temps ce week end sinon ça aurait été en même temps).

Quoi de neuf ? (Attention je fais ma pub)

Les pages facebook HGxSS (groupe, on fangirl et papote ^^) et ma page d'auteure avancent tranquillement ^^ J'adore l'ambiance qui règne dans HGxSS ^^

Je viens de créer un blog de vente avec des affaires pour bébés, des bijoux, et des ACCESSOIRES HP ! Le retourneur de temps ne restera pas longtemps à si petit prix, hein XD

.

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 2 ~ Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Dieu

.

Le soleil couchant emportait avec lui le ciel d'azur, et peignait généreusement ses environs de lents nuages rivés à l'horizon de tons d'or et de pourpre. Les cris étouffés d'oiseaux nichant dans des arbres éloignés, se faisaient entendre alors qu'ils reposaient en masse sur les branches, trouvant sécurité et confort dans leur nombre. Quelque chose de petit et effrayé hurla à la mort, loin dans la savane, se taisant finalement dans sa sinistre finalité. Une lionne baissa la tête et renifla l'air à la recherche de sang. Elle était là. Une antilope. Le cycle de beauté et de brutalité de la nature devait à nouveau s'accomplir.

Désirant trouver à son tour un repas, la féline se faufila à travers une mer de hautes herbes brunes, dissimulée parfaitement, à la fois par son approche prudente de félin et sa fourrure du même brun fauve que les herbes. Elle s'immobilisa sur un promontoire de roche qui surplombait un trou d'eau et hésita, les narines frémissantes, une patte légèrement relevée. C'était une bonne place pour prendre par surprise une proie ne se méfiant pas. Elle ne voyait ni n'entendait quoi que ce soit, délicieux ou dangereux. En tant que grand chat, elle n'avait aucun prédateur tapi attendant pour son sang, même si son instinct naturel, plutôt que son peu d'expérience, elle avait un sain respect pour la colère des éléphants et de leurs pieds énormes, ainsi que pour les rares rhinocéros à sale caractère qui croisaient son chemin. Aux deux, elle accordait un large espace. Le sommet de la chaîne alimentaire était parfois une négociation périlleuse.

Vérifiant que la voie était libre, elle fit les derniers pas pour atteindre le bord de l'eau, baissant sa tête pour commencer à boire à grandes goulées. Au dessus d'elle, les nuages commencèrent à se resserrer rapidement, s'abaissant de manière inquiétante, presque sensibles dans leur rassemblement. Le félin s'interrompit, une sensation inconfortable et oppressante l'imprégnant. Elle vérifia à nouveau les alentours, sa tête se tournant légèrement pour saisir toute odeur inhabituelle dans le vent qui se levait. Le félin se tendit au changement d'atmosphère. C'était quelque chose de différent… De pas naturel, et totalement hors de ses habitudes de 'combattre ou fuir'. Elle se figea immédiatement, cherchant quoi que ce soit pouvant sortir de l'ordinaire. Un léger bruit, comme un grattement, se fit entendre derrière elle, elle se redressa et renifla, se retournant vivement pour trouver l'objet qui émettait ce son, quel qu'il soit.

Les poils de son cou se hérissèrent de peur alors qu'elle s'immobilisait, nez à nez avec le plus grand serpent qu'elle ait jamais vu. La tête effilée du serpent était plus grande que la tête de la lionne en épaisseur et en largeur, et la taille exacte de l'énorme reptile était impossible à déterminer, l'épais corps semblable à une corde disparaissant dans les creux et ombres du terrain rocheux. Ses écailles noires luisaient dans la lumière faiblissant, et ses yeux d'obsidienne soutenaient hypnotiquement le regard d'ambre de la lionne alors qu'il ondulait lentement sa longueur sinueuse d'un coté et de l'autre, la langue fourchue sifflotant à présent à quelques centimètres de la tête de la lionne.

Elle voulait se déchaîner, se battre, ou fuir, mais ses pattes refusaient de bouger tandis que l'énorme serpent s'élevait un peu plus haut et lâchait un sifflement bas tout en allant de coté pour se frotter doucement contre son museau, soulevant lentement sa lèvre pour exposer la courbe dangereuse d'un croc. La lionne semblait être assommée et le reptile serpenta au-dessus de sa tête puis s'enroula dessous et autour de la longueur de son corps, en une douce et puissante caresse. Encerclant totalement la silhouette du grand chat, le serpent ramena sa tête écaillée de noir pour fixer l'animal haletant dans ses yeux. Il maintenait fermement la lionne sans la compresser. Sa grande gueule s'ouvrit…

« Ostendo Vestri ! » siffla lentement le serpent, faisant doucement glisser ses anneaux autour de l'animal, presque tendrement.

La lionne commença à frissonner puis à trembler violemment sous la prise ondulante. Les yeux d'ambre se révulsèrent alors qu'elle était parcourue de spasmes et grondait de douleur. Le serpent la maintenait calmement alors que le grand corps de chat se transformait, rapetissait, perdait ses poils, ses membres s'allongeant, les cheveux châtain jaillissant de son crane alors que la tête de félin s'humanisait. Les grands crocs se changèrent lentement en dents plus plates d'omnivore, et son cuir s'adoucit en une douce peau bronzée. Ses quatre pattes couvertes de fourrure devinrent membres humains, son torse se contracta et deux seins pleins firent fleurir leurs tétons roses sur la cage thoracique nue. Ses flancs s'adoucirent pour former des hanches rondes, et un derrière ferme et arrondi. Le seul reste de fourrure perdue bouclait à son entrejambe. Une jolie jeune femme gisait, enlacée entre les anneaux gigantesques du serpent. Ses yeux étincelèrent avec avidité alors qu'il se coulissait pour ajuster une portion de sa chaude longueur pour s'envelopper possessivement sous ses seins et autour de ses hanches. Alors que les yeux d'ambre de la femme papillonnaient, confus et désorientés derrière les longs cils, le serpent siffla à nouveau, et baissa sa tête, révélant les armoiries vert et argent lovées au dessus de ses yeux sombres et perçants. Hermione Granger haleta et se débattit entre les anneaux du serpent, tentant franchement de se libérer des cercles caressants et de la douleur qui montait en bouillonnant quelque part tout au fond d'elle. Soudainement, la prise devint pression, oppressante, prenant son souffle et sapant ses forces. Le serpent se rapprocha de son visage, se tourna légèrement et fit siffloter sa langue autour de la courbe délicate de son oreille, envoyant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un frisson qui, quelque part, sur sa ligne lumineuse, dispersa des éclats de feu et d'étincelles brûlantes entre ses jambes. Elle sentit la créature sourire contre sa gorge. Etrange. Comment un serpent pourrait-il sourire?

« Tu es mienne, Lionne » siffla joyeusement le serpent. « Tu es venue boire dans mes eaux sans autorisation. Tu aurais dû savoir qu'on ne partage pas de telles eaux, aussi sombres et profondes. Tu aurais dû chasser dans des lieux plus sûrs, emplis de proies plus faciles, de celles qui ne peuvent pas devenir prédatrices. Je t'ai entendue là, à laper dans mes rives, et je t'ai répondu de la seule manière que je connaissais. La seule manière que tu comprendrais. Dès maintenant, je te possède. Très bientôt, je te dévorerais. Et crois-moi… Tu aimeras être mise à terre. »

Hermione se redressa brusquement de son lit avec un cri étranglé, les draps rouge et or de son lit entortillés autour de son corps. Elle se débattit aveuglement un long moment, tentant de s'extirper des terrifiants cercles de tissus avant de réaliser qu'elle était saine et sauve dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, et qu'elle se battait avec de la literie. Elle se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et respira profondément, tentant de calmer son cœur. Elle leva ses yeux sur le plafond, et imagina qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir le corps chaud d'écailles du serpent glisser sensuellement sur sa peau, sous sa nuisette. Elle fit courir ses mains sur son corps pour évacuer la sensation. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait alors que ses mouvements se ciblaient sur la sourde chaleur montant de la chair sensible de son sexe brûlant et humide. Elle se sentit contrainte de se toucher, de faire glisser son pouce sur le dur nœud de son clitoris, sentant l'humidité épaisse de son excitation au bout de ses doigts, et de les ramener à son nez et à sa bouche, alors qu'elle imaginait les yeux noirs et quelque peu familiers du serpent incendier les siens, l'incitant à se découvrir elle-même et à la possession ultime.

« Merde » haleta Hermione alors que ses doigts s'agitaient fiévreusement, et son dos s'arqua involontairement.

« Je me demande si c'est ce que ça a été pour Eve ?

.

oOo

.

Severus était assis dans un silence presque complet dans son bureau personnel, sirotant un généreux verre de vieil Ogden devant le feu ronflant, et écoutant les pensées d'Hermione. Son érection restait coincée contre sa jambe, caressée par la soie du pantalon de son pyjama. Il comprit instantanément le sens de son rêve. Il sourit presque méchamment, se sentant tout à fait prêt à envahir l'Eden, lové confortablement dans les pensées de luxure et d'inexpérience de Miss Granger… Prêt, oh, si prêt à lui offrir la connaissance intime de ce doux fruit du bien et du mal qui était accroché, bas et caustique, entre ses cuisses.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur: Le sort 'Ostendo Vestri' signifie, en mauvaise traduction, 'Révèle-toi'. Je n'y connais rien en latin, mais en tant que geek d'internet, j'ai trouvé un site de traduction anglais-latin et l'ai utilisé. En fait, 'Révèle-toi' était 'Ostendo sum vestri' mais je ne voulais pas que le sort soit si long. Licence créative et tout le tintouin. Si vous êtes intéressées (Note d'Ae : Toujours pas d'Ostendo Vestri montrant un garçon/homme –sur cette fic en tout cas- alors tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuves, vous êtes des demoiselles/mesdames) par ce site de traduction, c'est -guide free_online_ ? from=English&to=Latin (Ae : sans les espaces, bien sur…). J'espère que ça marchera pour vous ! Merci d'avoir lu :)

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et merci à toi d'avoir traduit ^^

Le début était très 'étrange', je n'ai pas tout de suite percuté qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, du coup, je me suis demandée où tout cela allait nous mener. Et je n'ai pas été déçue ^^ l'étreinte 'bestiale' est tout simplement magistrale... Et je ne parle même pas de Severus que l'on devine pervers et sexuel à souhait …

Et bien, je ne vais pas déroger à ma règle et saluer le formidable travail effectué et en profiter pour remercier Aë pour toutes ces fics lemonesques (ou pas ^^) qu'elle nous fait découvrir.

.

Aë : Merci à toi de corriger mes bizarreries ^^ (comme la première que j'ai remise ^^)

.

Note de Sockscranberries : C'était assez spécial comme chapitre ^^ Au début je ne voyais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais à partir du serpent j'ai compris ^^

Sacré Severus, il nous surprendra toujours :p

.

Aë : C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Tu n'as pas mis de notes dans le chapitre o_O

.

.

naines **(tu m'as tuée là, qu'est-ce qu'une bande de Mimi Mathy viens faire là-dedans ? XD c'est 'narines' je suppose?)**

.

Tu aimeras être mise à terre. »** (je parie plutôt sur 'être Prise à terre' connaissant le serpent XD)**

.

Son érection restait coincée contre sa jambe, caressée par la soie du pantalon de son pyjama. **(Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce que je ne suis pas un pantalon de pyjama ?! OUINNN !)**Aë : Là, sérieux tu fais peur. Tsss.

.

Prêt, oh, si prêt à lui offrir la connaissance intime de ce doux fruit du bien et du mal qui était accroché, bas et caustique, entre ses cuisses.**(XD)**


End file.
